Midnight Swim
by h.wood
Summary: What happens when Blaine and Kurt get interrupted during a make out session, and Blaine comes up with a crazy idea that might just be a night neither of the boys will ever forget. Very Fluffy.


**This is** **a quick little drabble I wrote at 1am, the idea sort of just came to me, and I didn't want to forget it, so I started writing it on the spot. Lots of fluff!**

"Alright. Warblers, get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us." Wes ordered the group of boys.

The Dalton Academy Warblers were in Rhode Island for the weekend to do a special show at a theme park there. One of the boys' parents owns it and he had asked the boys to do a little performance for an event. Of course, the boys were more than happy to accept.

Not only were they able to have this amazing opportunity, but they also got to play around the park for the rest of the day, with free tickets for rides, food and everything. That is every kids _dream. _And they get to in a beautiful hotel just around the corner with a pool and spa.

"David! Wes! Can we go to the pool and swim at some point? Pleaseeee?" the boys, including Kurt and Blaine, had begged them.

"We won't have time. We have a pool at Dalton, anyway" Thad muttered as he was doing a head count.

The boys had given up quickly. Whenever Thad said no, he meant no.

"No coming out of your rooms after 11, boys. You all need to be well rested for tomorrow. If you're caught, there will be consequences" Wes continued

"Head to your rooms boys!" David said sternly

Kurt grabbed Blaines hand and dragged him over to the elevators.

"C'mon Blaine! I wanna see our room! I bet it's gorgeous!" Kurt said excitedly as he pressed the elevator button.

Blaine chuckled and kissed his temple. He loved how excited Kurt would get over little things like this.

"Kurt stop bouncing like that! You'll break the elevator" Blaine laughed when they were inside and heading up to the room

Kurt ignored him. When the big golden doors opened he sprinted out and started running down the corridor, searching for their room.

"Don't worry dear, I'll get the bags" Blaine muttered sarcastically under his breath, as he began to drag both suitcases out of the elevator, and to the corridor Kurt had just disappeared down.

"Blaine! I found it!" Kurt called from the room

"Kurt! Shh! It's like, 10 o'clock! People are sleeping!" Blaine said in a loud whisper as he walked over to Kurt.

Kurt giggled and slipped the room key into the slot. The light flashed green. Kurt squealed. He kissed Blaine on the side of the mouth before turning the handle and bursting in.

The room was stunning. There were two beds (they would only be needing one) with a tan duvet, with a black blanket at the end. The pillows were big and fluffy and were a deep brown. The walls were a yellowy brown that made the room feel warm. There was a small white fluffy carpet at the end of the bed, and across from it was a big flat screen TV on the wall. Above the bed there was a white metal piece of art that looked like vines weaving around each other, forming a pattern. One of the walls was a huge window that looked out to town around them.

Kurt felt like he was going to pass out. It was absolutely stunning. He was in some sort of trance, just staring around the room. He barely even noticed when Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on his shoulder.

"We are going to have, _so _much fun" he said quietly and began to kiss Kurts neck.

Kurt was pulled out of his reverie and turned in Blaines arms to kiss him softly on the lips. He draped his arms on his shoulders and began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Blaine pulled him even closed by the waist.

The kiss began more heated, their tongues now fighting for dominance. Kurt began to push Blaine over to the bed. His legs hit the end of the bed and he fell backward, Kurt coming down right after him. They made there way to the top of the bed, lips never losing contact.

Kurts entire body was on top of Blaines and there mouths were moving rhythmically with each other. Kurt bit Blaines lower lip and pulled back lightly, cause Blaine to let out a moan.

Kurt moved his fingers down to the hem of Blaines shirt, and began to tug. Blaine chuckled slightly into a kiss, and broke away so that Kurt could lift the shirt over he head.

Kurts hands roamed Blaines bare chest, purposely grazing his fingers over his nipples more that once.

"_Kurt_" Blaine moaned as Kurt began sucking on the skin on his neck.

Suddenly there was a crash, screaming, and then loud laughter. The boys froze. Kurt came up from where his face was nuzzled into Blaine neck, and stared at Blaine in confusion, who looked equally confused.

Another crash. Another fit of laughter.

It was coming from next door. Kurt groaned and dropped his head to Blaines shoulder.

"We better see whats' going on" Blaine sighed. He kissed Kurts ear before getting up and grabbing his shirt from the floor

Kurt sighed and followed Blaine to the door.

Blaine knocked loudly on the door next to theirs. They both heard the ruckus stop. One voice began to swear softly and the other telling him to calm down.

The door opened and there was Nick with Jeff, looking _very _guilty.

"Oh hey Blaine, Hi Kurt! Looks like we're neighbors huh?" Jeff said smiling

"Unfortunately" Kurt said under his breath. These boys were always up to mischief

"Yeah… what are you guys _doing_ in here?"Blaine asked curiously

"Nothing!" both boys said quickly.

"Well keep it down will you? We can hear you through the wall!" Blaine told them

"We could say the same thing about you" Nick said smirking, before he and Jeff burst into a fit of giggles.

Blaine blushed furiously, his eyes widening, before he turned back to look at Kurt.

"Just… try not to kill your selves. And keep it down!" Kurt said, still annoyed

He grabbed Blaine hand and pulled him back into their room

"Goodnight love birds!" Jeff called after them, before closing the door and returning to their previous engagement.

"Great. Now what are we supposed to do? Their going to keep being loud and obnoxious all night" Kurt whined sitting down back on the bed.

Blaine sat down on the desk that was in the corner and sighed. He really wanted to pick off where they left off, but he knew it would be nearly impossible with Nick and Jeff next door.

Suddenly something popped into his mind. He searched through the pamphlets that were on the desk until he found what he was looking for. When he found it, he flipped through it, and then smiled. But wait. No. This was crazy. He had seen it happen in the movies… but could he pull this off? Well… it was worth a shot.

He walked over to Kurt, who had his face in his hands. He tilted his head up so that Kurt was looking him in the eyes and smiled. He kissed him quickly.

"Come on. I have an idea." he whispered against his lips. He stepped back and extended his hand.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine hand and followed him out of the hotel room.

They went to the lobby, which was nearly empty, and took a right before the help desk.

"Blaine, what the hell are we doing? It's 11:30! We're not supposed to be out of our rooms, remember what Wes said?" Kurt asked

Blaine stopped outside a clear white door and pushed Kurt against the wall. Kurt squeaked in surprise, before Blaine captured his lips in a kiss.

"Screw what Wes said" he said quietly.

He opened the door and dragged Kurt inside. They were met with a wall of heat.

The swimming pool.

"…Blaine…" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a sideways glance.

"What…what are we doing here… at the swimming pool?"

A huge smile began to grow on his face and he took a step forward so that he was at the edge of the pool. He turned and showed his smirk to Kurt, who eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt asked his boyfriend in disbelief.

"Yeah" Blaine said reaching out and grabbing Kurts hand and pulling him forward forcefully, so that there bodies touched.

"Crazy about you" He whispered in his ear. His hot breath against Kurts skin made chills run up his spine.

Blaine let out a small laugh. Then tugged. Hard.

Both boys went falling into the pool, Blaine backwards, and Kurt dodging him just before he hit the water with a splash, still fully clothed.

When the came up from the surface, Blaine was laughing hysterically.

"BLAINE! Some warning would have been nice!" Kurt sputtered and splashed Blaine.

Blaine just kept on laughing, and made his was through the water until he was standing right in front of Kurt.

The water stilled, and Blaine stopped laughing. He was now gazing into Kurts eyes, and Kurt was staring right back at him, water droplets running down his face.

Blaine cupped his check and kissed him. Kurt responded immediately. Their lips were slippery against each other, which was such a weird but wonderful sensation.

Slowly but surely, the boys began to loose items of clothing. Shoes and socks, shirts then pants, were all thrown onto the side of the pool, until they were left in the warm water with only their boxers.

Their kisses became more heated. Kurts fingers were getting tangled in Blaines wet curls. Blaines nails were digging into Kurts back. And both boys were letting moans out into the others mouth occasionally. Kurt began to kiss Blaines jaw, then bite at his earlobe. He slowly made his way to his neck and began to suck, before moving back to Blaine warm lips.

Blaine bit Kurts lip, and pulled him impossibly closer, their naked torsos sliding together.

At some point, one of the boys slipped feet slipped and lost there footing. They both were enveloped by water. But they didn't stop kissing. They kissed quickly a few times under water before coming up for a breath again.

When they surfaced both boys stared at each other and let out small laughs. They had both found the sensation of kissing under water breathtaking, no pun intended.

Before they new what was happening they were playing a sort of under water chase. One boy would swim a ways away, and the other would swim and try and catch them. When the boy was caught by they other, they would put there lips together and kiss for as long as the could before they needed to surface for air.

This went on for a while, before both boys grew tired, and the got out and sat at the edge of the pool together.

Their hands were playing with each other, as they sat criss-cross across from each other, knees touching. Kurt watched their hands slowly battle, while Blaine watched his boyfriends face lovingly.

Kurt looked up, and cupped Blaines face, bringing it against his and kissed him slowly and passionately.

Kurt put their foreheads together and spoke softly

"Thank you"

"Thank _you_" Blaine replied in a whisper.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill me for getting your clothes wet. Uh, sorry about that I can get them dry cl-" Kurt put his finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about it. It was totally worth it. And those clothes are my travel clothes, so it's no big deal" He said with a smile.

Blaine, relieved, chuckled and once again put his lips to his boyfriends.

This was one night he wasn't going to forget for a while.

**Reviews letting me know what you think **


End file.
